1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for feeding animals particularly large farm animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes and systems for feeding farm animals have evolved over the years. Today, a common way to feed large farm animals is to provide to the animals hay that has been baled. This is often done by providing an enclosed feeder where the hay is placed on the ground within the feeder. A short fence separates the animals from the feed. The animals stand on one side of the fence and reach over the fence to eat the feed.
There are several problems with such feeders. First, because the feed is placed on the ground, the feed, especially the feed near the ground, can be mixed with the dirt and sand on the ground. When the animals ingest the feed that has been contaminated with dirt or sand, the dirt or sand causes digestive problems for the animals.
Further, there is no control over how much feed an animal can eat from such feeders. It is not uncommon for animals to “pig out” and overeat. This causes founder in some horses.
In addition, animals using such feeders have a tendency to scatter the feed. This means that while eating, the animal scatters feed onto the ground where it may be contaminated with dirt or sand as described above or may become unattractive to the animal who will then refuse to eat such scattered feed. As a result, the feed becomes waste.
Finally, many feeders are not covered. As a result, the feed is subject to the elements such as rain and snow. This causes the feed to become wet which is often unattractive to the animals. In addition, the wet feed often provides ideal growing conditions for fungus and mildew which makes the feed at best unattractive to the animals and at worst presents a health hazard to the animals.
In view of the foregoing described problems with traditional feeders, there is a need for a feeder for farm animals that avoids or minimizes the problems described above.